


Love Me or Leave Me

by neowise



Series: NCT pairings as Day6 songs [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, fuck buddies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neowise/pseuds/neowise
Summary: Jaehyun is not a hopeless romantic. He doesn't fall in love easily nor is he desperate to be in a relationship. But Jaehyun fell in love -- to a person who cannot love him back. Because Doyoung doesn't do commitments and relationships. Should Jaehyun stay or should he leave while it's still early in the game?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: NCT pairings as Day6 songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Love Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Love Me or Leave Me by Day6 from their album The Book of Us: The Demon.
> 
> Song link: https://open.spotify.com/track/7F9HWeJf4BTUzpj3B0CQKT?si=SMFlBCRpTFynZbjQj8CZVg
> 
> Please give Day6 lots of love and love NCT alot too! If there is a pairing + song you want to recommend please send me a comment ^_^

_It’s all up to you_

_I have no choice but to watch_

_Whether this is over or not_

_It’s all decided with one word from you_

  
  
  
  


“You smell so good. Come home with me tonight.”

Doyoung whispers as he kisses Jaehyun’s jaw, his left hand slides under Jaehyun’s hoodie as his right hand holds Jaehyun’s face. It’s almost eight in the evening and the recording studios in their university are supposed to be vacated by students by this time. Jaehyun’s basketball practice went overtime but he’s lucky he still managed to catch Doyoung here, even if he had rushed his shower time. The armrest of the sofa is poking Jaehyun’s back but he doesn’t have the energy to move and ruin the rhythm of their kiss. Doyoung kisses more vigorously after he records for hours. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun answers, catching Doyoung’s lips again and pressing successive kisses. “But we can’t be late to lunch tomorrow.”

Doyoung freezes and slightly moves away to look at Jaehyun. “What lunch?”

“The lunch with my friends that I told you about last week. My best friend from Chicago arrived yesterday and we are meeting them tomorrow.”

“Why do I need to meet them? They are your friends,” Doyoung says, his face filled with confusion. 

Now Jaehyun is confused too. But he’s pretty sure he mentioned this to Doyoung already before.

“Because they want to meet you,” he replies.

“But I don’t want to meet your friends. You said you have a friend coming here but what does that have to do with me?” Doyoung says, his voice slightly rising. Good thing the recording studio is soundproof.

“I thought it was understandable you’d be meeting my friends since we are dating,” Jaehyun says, his voice slightly disappointed.

The last thing he expected was for Doyoung to laugh out loud and immediately stand up.

“Wait, Jaehyun. I think you misunderstood what we are doing. We aren’t dating.”

“Okay it’s not dating because we’ve never talked about it yet but we’ve been sleeping with each other exclusively for almost four months. We can make it official anytime you want.”

Doyoung sighs and Jaehyun hates that face filled with pity that he sees. 

“We’re not dating. We’re fucking sure but I don’t want to date you. I don’t want relationships, officially or unofficially. I don’t want to meet your friends and I don’t want you to meet mine.”

“But I know your friends!”

“You know Jungwoo and Mark because they are your teammates, Jaehyun. Not because we are fucking.”

Jaehyun is stunned. But he can’t deny that what Doyoung is saying is true.

“Wait, so all this time it’s only me that have been assuming we were more than fuck buddies?”

“I don’t think we’re even buddies, Jae,” Doyoung says so nonchalantly as he packs his things in his bag. “So are you coming home with me?”

Jaehyun shakes his head and picks up his own bag. “No, I… I realized I’m tired from the practice,” he says as an excuse. “I’m leaving first.”

“Oh okay…” Doyoung says. He doesn’t hear the rest of Doyoung's words because as he speed walks to the bus stop right after closing the studio’s door.

Later that night, as he lay on his bed alone, Jaehyun realized that Doyoung was right and he was the foolish one all along.

  
  


*****

  
  


Jaehyun’s friends had tons of questions when he arrived at lunch alone. Especially Johnny, since he doesn’t go to the same university and has never seen Doyoung even in passing before. 

“He said he doesn’t want to meet my friends because we aren’t dating,” Jaehyun says.

“Oh! That’s harsh. Is he the kind of guy that wants an official relationship and you’ve been insensitive not to sense it?” Ten asks.

“That’s the weird thing. No, he doesn’t want us to be together like that. I asked if he wanted us to be official and he rejected it. Says we are just fuck buddies. Not even buddies because we aren’t even friends,” Jaehyun confesses.

“Woah, wait, pause,” Johnny says,laughing. “You offered to be his boyfriend and he rejected you? The mighty Jung Jaehyun, best boyfriend extraordinaire, wanting to go official with someone and gets rejected?”

“Stop exaggerating. I’ve been rejected before. Sicheng here rejected me before right? And I’m not like that. Maybe that’s why Doyoung doesn’t want to be with me,” Jaehyun says.

“Did you ask him why he turned you down?” Sicheng asks. “Because when I rejected you it’s because we were good friends already and I already decided to date Yuta. But in this table, you are still the most likely to win the best boyfriend title.”

“Hey,” Yuta argues. “Best boyfriend in general yes, except for Sicheng.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “No, I didn’t ask why anymore. We’ve been sleeping with each other for months and, I don’t know, I was stupid enough to assume we are exclusively dating. I was pretty bummed when he rejected me so I just left.”

“Good communication is the key to every relationship, Jung Jaehyun. You should ask him for his reasons. And if you don’t match on what you both want, just stop seeing each other,” Ten says. 

“But I really like him. And it’s okay, I’m not desperate to be in a relationship anyway. Let’s just drop this. How long will you be staying here?” Jaehyun asks Johnny.

“Only two weeks, for now. I’m just here to process all my transfer papers and attend some orientation so I can move here next semester too,” Johnny says.

“Glad you were able to convince your old man to let you go,” Ten says.

“The scholarship played a big deal and he knows this is still the best university in the country for my chosen course,” Johnny says with a shrug.

“We have a game this Saturday. If you go, you’ll be able to meet Doyoung,” Jaehyun says.

“Oh! So he goes to your games but won’t meet your friends?” Johnny asks.

“I realize now after we fought that he might not be going to my games for me...but because his roommates are my teammates,” Jaehyun says, the hint of sadness so apparent.

“I’m not sure I like this guy for you, Jae,” Yuta says. “Maybe we should all go this Saturday.”

“You haven’t been to any of my games and I’ve been on the team since last year,” Jaehyun scoffs.

“That’s how powerful your Doyoung is, I guess,” Yuta says. 

*

Jaehyun told himself many times before going to practice that he won’t ask Jungwoo and Mark about Doyoung. He knows it’s wrong and if he and Doyoung have issues, it should be the two of them talking. But as soon as he saw his two teammates, all his resolve disappeared. 

“Hey, is it okay if I ask something?” Jaehyun asks Jungwoo. There’s still 20 minutes before practice starts because the three of them, being the youngest in the team, always arrive early.

Jungwoo looks at him with confusion and says “Sure. What’s up?”

“Doyoung hasn't told you anything? We haven’t really talked in the last 48 hours,” Jaehyun says, frowning.

“Oh! But he mentioned you just this morning. He said he’ll be swinging by later to see you so maybe we could have dinner together. Did you guys fight? Is he even aware you are fighting?” Jungwoo asks.

“I don’t know. I don’t even really know if we are fighting. Maybe we are not and I’m just overreacting,” Jaehyun says.

“I’m feeling a bit lost here. Can you be more clear?” Jungwoo says.

So Jaehyun tells him about their last conversation in the recording studio. He tells him about what he feels too, sparing no details of his thoughts about Doyoung for the last 48 hours.

As Jaehyun tells his story, he can see Jungwoo’s face falling into concern. He pouts and shakes his head as Jaehyun finishes with what he wants to say.

“I’m so sorry, Jae. But this is all really your fault,” Jungwoo says.

Jaehyun didn’t expect those words from Jungwoo. “I get that. It’s obvious I made a mistake. But why? Does this mean Doyoung doesn’t like me?”

“Oh he likes you, that I can definitely say. He won’t give you the time of his day if he doesn’t like you. But Doyoung doesn’t do romantic relationships. Are you sure he hasn’t told you that before?” 

“We did start out as fuck buddies so there wasn’t any talking in the beginning. But I thought we have progressed over the months and maybe it was my mistake to assume things. I just need to know, why is he so against dating?”

“Wait. Before I answer that, what made you think you made progress with him? I really am not that privy to what you both do but I thought you were just friends fucking.”

“I guess he talks about me that way, huh?”

“We don’t really talk about you that explicitly…” Jungwoo says. “But it’s not a new thing because like I said, Doyoung doesn’t really do commitments.”

“He sounds so cold when you talk about him that way and I can’t believe we are talking about the same person.”  
  


“It’s not cold. It’s just...Doyoung,” Jungwoo says, shrugging.

“Well, like I said, I thought we had something more. Because it’s not just fucking that we do. We talk a lot. And I don’t want to think of it as just being led on because I really like it. I really like him.”

"Oh Jae… I guess I understand the problem now,” Jungwoo says. “You’ve fallen in love with Doyoung when you’re not supposed too.”

“I think I know that already, Jungwoo.”

“But here’s something you don’t know,” Jungwoo says with a thin smile, like he is pitying Jaehyun. “You’re not the first one or only one to fall for him and not have his love reciprocated. What you’ll do next, well it’s up to you. But we have practice in five minutes and Doyoung is picking us up later. So maybe you can clear your head now and just talk to him later.”

Jaehyun nods, because there’s nothing he can say anymore anyway. But Jungwoo’s words keep ringing in his head. “You’re not the first or only one to fall for him…”

*

Doyoung is seated on a bench outside of the gym when the basketball team finished their practice.

Jaehyun jogs towards him, leaving Jungwoo and Mark behind. He wants to talk to him first and ask if they are okay and if he is invited to this dinner.

“You’re the one who left first,” Doyoung says. “I thought we had an understanding but I realize we are not on the same page in what we have. Are you okay with this?”

“I think we need to talk more. A friend told me communication is the key to good relationships. It’s confusing to me but I had a mistake of assuming things too,” Jaehyun says.

“I’m sorry I told you we aren’t even friends..." Doyoung says.

“Yeah, that one did hurt,” Jaehyun says, laughing. “But I guess we can start now? By being friends?”

“Before you even tell me that you want to be friends, you should think about what you want from our set-up first. We can be friends and just that and I’ll be fine with it even if sex with you is so good. Or we can be friends and still have sex and just that. Or we can be not friends and still have sex. I really don’t mind, you’re a good lay,” Doyoung says.

“What a rude mouth you have, Kim Doyoung,” Jaehyun says, laughing. “But thanks for the compliments, I guess. Let’s not decide this now. We’ll talk more next time. But first, dinner!”

Doyoung shakes his head and laughs, whispering a "fine" before turning around to call his friends who have been sitting two benches away to give them space to talk.

As Jaehyun watches Doyoung playfully talks with Jungwoo while fixing Mark’s hair that is still messy from the shower, he thinks he’s really done for. He’s in love with Doyoung when he’s not supposed to love him and he doesn’t know what to do about it or how to stop.


End file.
